


Old Italian Women

by TheLordGreen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: Tony Stark is not a religious man.





	Old Italian Women

Tony Stark is not a religious man. Never was.

But sometimes, when he’s wondering what’s the point of it all, when he’s wondering if he’s wasted the chance Yinsen gave him, when he's wondering whether he’s cowardly enough to put himself out of his misery, he goes to church.

It’s a small church. Whitewashed walls and old wooden pews and worn down carpet. The congregants are mostly old Italian women. He sits in the very back. He doesn’t take communion. 

But when he goes home after church, the bottle of pills on his bathroom counter returns to the medicine cabinet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can yell at me on tumblr at thelordgrey.tumblr.com.


End file.
